how it should end
by Abraxas
Summary: I know it's been done, R&R any way please Sara/Jareth of course, but only kind of


Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, but I do own this story.  
  
a.n.: I wrote this a long time ago. I was so disappointed by the ending of the movie that I decided to write my own. I kind of tried to write it as a movie script. It's not that great, (probably ooc among other things), but I decided to post it anyway after fixing some minor technical flaws.  
  
  
  
Sara is returned to her house (there is no owl). She runs upstairs, finds Toby, and gives him her old stuffed bunny.  
  
Sarah: Here Toby. This should keep you from crying so much. And keep them from going in my room and taking Lancelot.  
  
Sara goes into her room and begins cleaning her desk, finds The Labyrinth , and keeps it out. She looks in the mirror and sees Ludo.  
  
Sara: Ludo!  
  
Ludo: Bye Sara  
  
Sara turns to see if Ludo is really in her room. She doesn't see him and turns back to the mirror, now showing sir Didimus instead.  
  
Didimus: Farewell, fair maiden. If you should need us, . . .  
  
Didimus fades out and Hoggle fades in.  
  
Hoggle: Yes, if you should need us, for any reason at all, . . .looks like he's about to leave, kind of sad.  
  
Sara bursts out :I need you Hoggle, all of you. Sometimes, for no reason, I'll need you. Like she's just had revelation  
  
Hoggle surprised: why didn't you say so!  
  
Hoggle fades out, all the characters Sara meet appear in her room. She turns, surprised. A moment later she notices Jaroth standing by the door. She walkes over to him.  
  
Sara crossing arms defensively: And what are you doing here?  
  
Jaroth dressed normally and looking sad, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring Sara gave Birdbrain, and holds it out :I guess this is yours. I'll go now. It really is nice to be human again.  
  
Sara takes ring immediately and puts it on while Jaroth is talking. She looks up, startled, at the te goblin king's words: Wait! Did you say, human again?  
  
Jaroth: Let's just say, not everyone is lucky enough to have an older sister like you.  
  
Sara: what do you mean? If I hadn't saved Toby he'd have ended up like you?  
  
Jaroth: yes, in that he'd almost certainly be the next Goblin King.  
  
Sara: There have been more than you?  
  
Jaroth: Sure, Queens too. Ever since the book was written there have been kids like you who believe it enough to try the words. If they all stayed around forever there'd be a royal mess politically, and the magic doesn't let them become regular goblins.  
  
Sara: So you have an older sibling who sent you to goblins and couldn't get you back?  
  
Jaroth: Or he didn't want to, yes.  
  
Sara: When I said the words to get Toby back, what exactly happened?  
  
Jaroth: Don't worry, you didn't destroy that world. There have been other times when the younger sibling is rescued. The world remains intact, the spell is just broken on any humans who happen to be there. It makes a screwy kind of sense if you think about it. One of the regular goblins will take over until a new "Toby" comes along.  
  
Sara: So what happens now? I know the fairy-tale ending, but, . . .  
  
Jaroth: This can go any way you want. Pauses I feel so . . . free! I enjoyed being the bad guy, but now I have a choice again. I'd forgotten what it's like. I guess I'll let you get back to your friends now. I wish you a long and happy life. turns hesitantly away, sighs and slowly starts to leave.  
  
Sara: Now that you're human again, do you feel, . . . I mean, . . . do you think any differently than before?  
  
Jaroth thinks for a moment : I honestly can't tell, but I think so. Some things are the same though. It's just all this is so new. I can't really remember what childhood I had.  
  
Sara: I've got an idea. Let's find out together. Sara, smiling, holds out her hand to Jaroth, and pulls him to join the group.  
  
Sound fades to party babble as camera pulls out of window, then cuts to music. Ends with song and credits.  
  
a.n.: And there you have it. Tres sappy, ne? If you review, I'll worship you forever. 


End file.
